The present invention relates to a high hat stand and particularly to the ground support for the stand.
In a high hat stand, an upper vertically movable cymbal is movable by pedal operation up or down with respect to a fixed lower cymbal.
Most high hat stands have a pipe stand that is supported by three stand legs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,105,706 discloses a high hat stand having such a structure, but with the pipe stand supported by the support frame of the foot pedal cooperating with two stand legs. This proposed structure has the advantage of reducing the number of stand legs from three to two. This enables the performer to clear the foot area of the stand, freeing him to concentrate on a fine performance.
For a drum set employing a twin pedal, two bass drum pedals are arranged near the foot of the performer in addition to the pedal of the high hat stand. In addition, the high hat stand has three stand legs, making it inevitable for the foot of the performer to contact a stand leg. There is a great advantage to reducing the number of the stand legs to two.
Meanwhile, it is sometimes desired to move the cymbal part of the high hat stand closer to the performer or to some other musical instrument, such as the snare drum. To satisfy this requirement, the present applicant had proposed a bent inclined motion structure for the pipe stand which is described in Japanese Utility Model No. Sho 60-169692 or Utility Model No. Hie 1-36236. In particular, one of the pipes of the stand is hinged along its length, enabling the pipe to be bent to incline the high hat toward the performer. This stand retains three legs at least one of which is likely to be in the foot area of the performer.
In this kind of high hat stands, clearing the foot area of the performer and inclining the cymbal part have been strong demands from performers.